With recent predictions about the exhaustion of existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal, interests in alternative energy capable of replacing these have been growing. As one of such alternative energy, fuel cells have received attention with advantages of being highly efficient, not emitting pollutants such as NOx and SOx, and having sufficient fuel to use.
Fuel cells are a power generating system converting chemical reaction energy of fuel and oxidizer to electric energy, and hydrogen, methanol and hydrocarbon such as butane are used as the fuel, and oxygen is typically used as the oxidizer.
Fuel cells include polymer electrolyte membrane-type fuel cells (PEMFC), direct methanol-type fuel cells (DMFC), phosphoric acid-type fuel cells (PAFC), alkaline-type fuel cells (AFC), molten carbonate-type fuel cells (MCFC), solid oxide-type fuel cells (SOFC) and the like.